The Journey Back Home
by QueenOfDisney96
Summary: Did Susan make it into Aslan's country after 'The Final Battle?


**The Journey Back Home**

* * *

Susan Pevensie had dealt with the grief of losing her family and in truth she was still grieving even now, Her once long brown hair had dried with the years that had past and the brunette curls soon became grey, matching the days that followed the loss of her family.

* * *

Susan had been stunned to discover that Professor Digory Kirke, who had once taken care of her and her family in the dreary days of the London Blitz and who had also died in the same train crash that had claimed her family; had written a final will and testament for which she was the only benefactor.

* * *

The contents of the will being only the deed to his house in the country and a single letter addressed to her, having been penned in his hand,

'My Dear Susan,

I hope this letter finds you well. The loss of someone close can be something that leaves a part of one's heart feeling empty and I feel it my duty to leave you something that may fill this gap.

Most people shall find that loss happens far quicker than we realise and sometimes we do not even realise it. For when one leaves their childhood behind, it unfortunately brings forth the loss of one's childhood memories and imagination.

It is not my place to tell you what you should believe and what you should not but I believe that if you look deep inside yourself, you shall find what is to be true.

My house and everything within is yours to do with what you will and I hope that one day we shall meet again, dear child.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor Digory Kirke.

* * *

Susan had kept everything within the country home the same and every artifact aged just as she did, She had kept everything the same so that the memories of the times she, her brothers and sister had played throughout the corridors would also remain in tact.

* * *

It had been a cold night in winter when Susan had rested beneath the warm sheets of her bed as her eyes closed slowly only to shoot open as the candle next to her bed suddenly extinguished,

"Susan" an echoing voice called through the darkness of the house, causing an aged Susan to stand weakly as a curious expression came over her wrinkled face.

* * *

"Susan... Susan" The voice continued to call leading, Susan down the corridors of the house, having to use her walking stick to assist her when climbing up the staircase,

"Susan" The voice whisper as she came to stand in front of a door to a room that she had not entered since she was 12 years old and that had been so very long ago.

* * *

Susan pushed the door ajar to reveal the old spare room, in which she and her three other siblings had once ran into in hopes of avoiding the wrath of The Professor's housekeeper, Mrs Macready.

* * *

Susan looked upon the old wardrobe that stood silently, as it had done for the many years it had remained there, The only difference being that it was now coated in dust the years had brought,

"Susan" The voice continued to beckon her causing Susan to approach cautiously and soon found her aged hand pulling the wardrobe door open in a slow manner and the remaining Pevensie child remained still for a moment before something came over her and she felt her bones shake as she stepped up into the wardrobe, closing the door on slightly behind her. After all, it is very silly for one to shut themselves completely within a wardrobe.

* * *

Safe, that was the only word that could describe what Susan was feeling but a new feeling came over her, Cold.

* * *

Susan opened her eyes to find herself standing within a snow covered wood and a third feeling being the sense of déjà vu washed over her but she felt no fear as she stepped forth coming upon an unlit lamp post covered in the frost of the chilled and snowy air,

"Susan" The echoed voice said causing her to turn slowly to discover a golden furred Lion standing proudly behind her and Susan was surprised that she was not even the slightest bit afraid or nervous,

"You know me, Susan. Daughter of Eve" The Lion said and Susan held an expression of thought but nodded after a moment,

"Yes... I feel as if I do" she replied,

"Then speak my name as I so freely speak your own" He said and Susan looked towards the lamp post once more,

"Why is it not lit? I liked it far better when it was lit" she said suddenly,

"Speak my name" The Lion said once more and Susan was silent for a moment before turning her gaze back to Him,

"Aslan" she answered gently.

* * *

The Lion approached Susan with an expression that only one could assume was sadness as not many can read a lion's expression,

"Why did you deny my memory, Daughter of Eve? Why deny the memory of a place you once held dear?" He asked and Susan looked at Him sadly,

"I grew up" she admitted sadly, looking down at the snow covered earth,

"A curse that all Daughter's of Eve and Son's of Adam must endure" He replied and Susan felt a tear fall down her wrinkled cheek,

"I'm lost, Aslan... I'm so lost" she murmured as her weak knees shook and she allowed herself to kneel down, closing her eyes, letting tears fall and she felt the Lion place His paw on her head gently,

"Be lost no more, Daughter of Eve" He said warmly,

"I'm so sorry" Susan whispered,

"I know this to be so" she heard Him say and Susan slowly opened her eyes and was stunned to see that her once wrinkled hand was once again youthful and smooth and Susan stood slowly with ease, not needing the assistance of her walking stick that remained upon the now grassy earth and Susan looked around to see a wood full of life,

"Winter is no more in Narnia" Aslan said and Susan smiled at Him softly as she stood once again as her 12 year old self,

"Let us go forth, Susan, Daughter of Eve and we shall reunite with your family and friends who have been lost to you for far too long" He said as they began to walk though the spring filled wood,

"Why did you forgive me, Aslan?... After all I have done?" she asked softly,

"I once told you, 'Once a King or Queen of Narnia. Always a King or Queen'" He answered gently,

"When you stepped into my country, you saw that the lamp post was unlit, when someone is lost they need a light to help them find their way" He explained,

"You shed tears for your guilt and I knew your sorrow was true and when your sorrow is true, I shall always forgive you" He told her and from that day on the Narnian Lamp post remained lit, giving those lost a light to guide them and showing the ever presence of Aslan.

* * *

**This story was originally posted on my old account under the pen name 'TheAuthor1996' it's one of my favourites. :) I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Kind Regards,**

**DisneyGirl1996**


End file.
